the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Robot vs Robo Yequils
Tommy Robot vs Robo Yequil is the sixth episode of The Lyosacks and featuring a special guest Tommy Robot who is going to be a character in the Lyosacks. Story Ray is just now spying on Alec for Emmy about his personal life but got caught. Later, a metal ball broke Alec window and realized that Yequil and his robots are playing baseball and causing damage to Mr Gonzales Haircut Store. Yequil explained that having robots can do anything and tells him is he jealous and mock him for not having a robot. In anger, Ray go find a suitable robot for him and found Tommy Robot. Tommy initially refused but join when offer $50. He later became their maid and explained to them about why he had "end statement" speech which Vince turned it off and caused a small accident. When Alec came in the kitchen, he showed himself as a robot and attacked before Tommy defused the situation. The robot later told that the real Alec is in Yequil's Laboratory before self destruct, blowing up the kitchen. Ray had enough of this and decided to challenge Yequil, Yequil accept the challenge of their own robots fighting each other and if Ray one win, Yequil will stop bother the Lyosacks and if they lose, they had to eat the broccoli or guillotine. As the fight begin, Tommy started to lose against the Robo Yequils until Penny, Tommy's girlfriend arrived. As Tommy realized the robots are distracted by Penny, he use the advantage to defeat the robot, letting Ray win. After the mess, Ray reward Tommy with $50 and Alec covered with acid staring anger at Ray for forgetting him. After the credits, it show Tommy buying a ball from an evil clown starting a separate show for Tommy Robot. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Evil Dr Yequil * Tommy Robot * Robo Yequil No 1 * Robo Yequil No 2 * Mr Gonzales (cameo) * Pizza Guy YouTube Description Finally, after three months of editing and stuff (well I was on a journey but whatever), I finally finished the seventh episode of the Lyosacks, with tons of new faces. '' ''On this new episode, Yequil finally breaks Ray's patience with the Robo-Yequils destroying Gonzalez's Haircut. So Ray decides to hire Tommy Robot to help him with some homeworks, but with the real intention of getting rid of Yequil's robots once and for all. And special thanks to Ron Good for letting us make a movie with his character. '' ''Thanks! Trivia * In the first scene, Ray infiltrates Alec´s room parodying Snake from the Metal Gear Solid games. He even communicates with Emmy using the codec. * After Yequils breaks one of the walls of the Barbershop, Mr. Gonzalez takes a newspaper that says: "Zombies are coming". This is the first indication of the Nazi Zombies episode. * This is the first episode to show "Tommy Robot". He was actually created by Ron Good, an American animator. He and Alvaro Calmet are good friends, and he asked him to introduce Tommy to his series, and also make a prequel to his videos. * While looking for a Robot web page, Ray finds Skynet between the pages. * The first time Tommy Robot appears, an evil clown can be seen in the background. It is actually a rival of him in the series Ron Good made. * In one scene, the shark moon-swims. * When the guys are about to fight, in the stage there are some interesting spectators, like Jigsaw, the new girl, Tom Ridgewell, the Morettini henchmen dressed as a door fixer, Ozzy Larzarus (who two years later is revealed to be Ray´s ex-girlfriend) and Waldo (his first appearance, even thought from that episode on he´ll appear in every episode). * After the credits, there is a small scene that connects the episode with the first episode of Tommy Robot, called "The Haunted Fun House". Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes